Naruto: Monster Hunter
by SpaceOrbisStorys
Summary: When Naruto returns home one day after a hard day of missions he finds an unusual scroll sitting atop his bed. Upon opening it he is soon taken to an unknown world filled with monsters and magic.
1. Naruto And The Fisherman

AN: This idea is a bit of an old one seeing as it's been sitting on my laptop for the better part of three or so months and about as long here on the site being worked on now and again. It is based very loosely on the Witcher games. But this is in no way a crossover. I may make use of some names and creatures but past that this is its own thing.

AN2: Naruto will return home, however when he does he'll be far stronger than when he entered. I'm still unsure how I wish to link Naruto's world and this one just yet but I'm sure you guys can give me some neat ideas if I can't do so myself.

AN3: This is just an idea so far. Take this as a pilot chapter in a way. Seeing as it's kind of an odd idea I'm not even sure if I'll keep working on it but here it is. Feel free to give feedback.

Chapter 1: Naruto And The Fisherman.

Naruto walked back home slowly after yet another hard day of so-called missions. His body was thoroughly worn out by the events of the day. Kakashi who was team seven's sensei had them do the most dreaded mission of them all. That being none other than catching the demon cat of Konoha. As always the mission had ended with him being cut and scratched up until he looked like a pincushion. Worse yet when the mission was handed in his team had acted as if he didn't exist. As if he had no part in catching the foul beast that never seemed to age at all. It was fair to say he was done both physically and mentally. The only thing he wanted right now was a nice big bowl of ramen and his bed and while he would get the former the latter would need to wait for laying upon his second-hand bed was a scroll.

"What the hell"? Naruto muttered to himself as he picked it up and looked it over. The scroll was a fairly basic looking one and seemed like any other he had used over the past few weeks but somehow it felt different. The scroll felt odd in his hands as if something about it was wrong. Opening it he saw what could be best described as a mess of lines all overlapping each other in no clear pattern. On the sides lay odd symbols that he didn't at all understand. Trying his best to understand what this all meant he soon felt a great force that seemed to pull him into the scroll itself and in seconds he was gone with not but the sound of air rushing into the void that he had only a second before had taken up. The scroll soon falling onto the floor and rolling under his bed completely out of sight.

In an instant, Naruto had been teleported from his room to a grassy field, more precisely then that he was teleported from his room onto a grassy hill overlooking a massive city. Smoke rose up from the many chimneys as horses pulled wagons filled with wine and cheese and everything else one would enjoy. All in all, Naruto was absolutely and totally bewildered at the sight now before him. The people were all wearing clothes of an unknown make. Some had gold or red or even green colored clothes and banners flapped over the battlements of the massive stone walls of the city. Children raced up and down the cobbled streets and dirt paths, were busy swimming in the rivers and lakes or were busy climbing the many trees that dotted the nearby area. Seeking answers Naruto walked up to a fisherman who had just cast out his worm and asked.

"Sir I seem to be lost. Where exactly am I"? Naruto asked the fisherman. The man, in turn, eyed the unusual looking boy before laughing.

"Me boy you are next to the capital city of Zodenhaim. A good day too seeing as the new king is being crowned this very day. It should be starting soon, best you go should you wish to see". The man said before he was forced to reel in his line and catch his hard-earned prize. That prize was sadly an old boot. The boot was wet and foul-smelling.

"It's an old boot". Naruto said trying his best not to laugh at the man's misfortune as he did his utmost to keep the thing as far from his nose as he could. The man didn't seem pleased with being the butt to this damn child's jokes.

"I know damn well what it is boy, no need telling me what is clear as day to see. The damn river is filled with this crap nowadays. Still, a boot is alot better than fishing up a dead soldier like in years past. This new king...he says he'll end the war, see us past this whole mess with the elves.

"The elves"? Naruto asked. The man only nodded his head seeming having overlooked what would have been clear proof something was off about the boy. As it was the man seemed to have overlooked it or dismissed it as him playing some odd joke on him. A joke he didn't at all understand.

"Yup the High Imperium. Showed up 30 years back in King Alduin's time. The pointed-ear bastards took everything north of Bussihind and now they hold the port-towns of Audrina and Aizri. As the man spoke Naruto grew increasingly more worried. What the hell was that scroll? It seemed it had dropped him onto a world of elves and whatever else and worse yet a war was ongoing and it was unlikely anybody would be able to send him back. Just as he was about to ask another question the sound of horns blowing drew his attention upward. A long parade of horse-drawn carriages slowly descended down the cobbled streets of the city and out the gate as men dressed in red and gold-colored armor rode beside them. Their swords at the ready should they be attacked. Naruto for his part was only able to catch a glimpse of the king. The man held the face of a warrior but the eyes of a dreamer. He could only hope he would be able to end the war and ensure peace in the land. Where that land was he had no clue but still, peace is better than not.

"Where are they going"? Naruto asked the man.

"I don't know, kid. Folks like us don't know the goings-on of our betters. We just live our lives and sometimes we fight in their wars". The man said as his rod was once more pulled forward at great speed. Taking hold of the rod he battled to and fro until at long last he won his prize. His prize was a big fat fish easily over ten feet in size and covered head to tail in golden colored scales with a red underbelly. The man seemed happy with his newest prize as he soon began jumping to and fro as the fish flopped helplessly on the wooden dock.

"Say boy you never told me your name". The man said after a good minute of jumping and yelling. Naruto at once replied.

"Right sorry names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a ninja from Konohagakure.". Naruto said but at once he saw the man eye him as if he had grown two heads.

"What the hell is a ninja"? The man asked making Naruto grew even more worried at getting back home.

"A ninja is what I am. We fight powerful foes and make money for the village as we do so". Naruto answered making the man rub his chin in thought.

"I see will at any rate you may spend the night at my place lest you have other plans". The man said. Naruto, of course, had no such plans and doubted he could find a place for the night. So with little choice in the matter, the two were soon walking away from the high stone walls of the city and instead walked ever deeper into the woods that lay beyond the fortified city. It wasn't long before he saw a modest house with thin wispy white smoke coming from a chimney in clear need of repair. Looking at the man he didn't seem to notice or care about the state of his home. The inside was little better then it's outside as the house itself was dimly lit with the light of a dozen small wax candles. The floorboards creaked underfoot as the pair entered and the house itself seemed to be uneven in its foundation's seeing as one end was clearly lower than the other.

"The guestroom is down the hall. The place is as dark as Alduin's bum at night so do take a wax candle when you set down for the night". The man said as he rubbed his nose harshly before he made his way to what Naruto guessed was a kitchen. Placing the fish upon the table he soon got to work gutting the fish to cook.

"You hungry boy"? The man asked eyeing Naruto with his watery eyes. The smoke burning at his eyes.

"Um yes, sir. I could use a bit of food". Naruto replied waving his hand around to displace the smoke.

"Fine then but you're going to work for your next meal". The man said before returning to the task of gutting the fish and cooking it over the open fire. Naruto nodded his head in understanding. It wasn't long after that the pair were sitting down enjoying the taste of fish. The man laughing and joking all the while downing a mug of ale while he himself enjoyed goat's milk. Warm goat's milk. It wasn't the best but it was still a far cry from the worst. When the meal was done and the Sun had set the pair soon made their way to their respective bedrooms. Naruto held the light of the candle close as he slowly made his way to the room. The bed itself was bare-bones but he guessed the man had little need to pad it out and so he made do with what he had. The last thought that entered his head was what his team was doing and while or not they would even look for him.


	2. The Boy At The Well

AN: This is more setting up the new faces and backstory. In case anybody asks the scroll is a parallel world to his own so he'll be able to leave it and return once he learns how to do so. How it got to him I have yet to figure out so I'm open to ideas on why a scroll such as this found it's way to him. However, time flows differently in this world so while he has been gone for about a day next to no time has passed in his world. So nobody knows he was ever gone.

AN2: The next chapter will cover Naruto's time inside Zodenhaim. The city looks like the big city in The Witcher 3. Just without the elves for obvious reasons. The other races make the city their home but elves are not allowed inside. As always feel free to give feedback.

Chapter 2: The Boy At The Well.

Naruto was awoken the next day by the sound of a rooster calling quite loudly the start of the day. The older of the two having already set himself to the tasks of feeding the many pigs, sheep, goats and whatever else called his tiny farmstead their home. Rubbing the sleep from his cerulean eyes he got up from :his: bed and exited the modest home to see the man hard at work. When the older man saw him he gave him a look not too dissimilar to the looks Sakura-chan would give him for asking her out on a date. But at least the man didn't seem ready to attack him, at least not yet.

"You normally sleep in this late boy? It's damn near midday!" The man yelled making Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I'm sorry...". Naruto said leaving the last part unsaid in the hopes that the man would answer him. He had no such luck as the man only tossed a rusty old bucket into his hands.

"Go fetch me some water. I have orders to fill and little time to waste on making the trip myself. The well is down the path and up that hill.". The man said before returning to the task of tossing out bits of seed and dropping some gunk into the pigpen.

Naruto seeing no real point in standing around doing nothing useful soon turned around and started making his way down the dirt path that snaked its way through the woods surrounding the city of Zodenhaim. As he walked Naruto took a look around. The many small birds were quite colorful in their blue's and red's and yellow's and were busy singing their songs. The deer were running and jumping and playing their little deer games. The water in the rivers and lakes was clear and cool and lastly, the air was warm. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the place. Being able to walk down the street without mothers and fathers pulling their children away or being eyed as if he would start attacking them for no reason at all. Here he was but a boy. An oddly looking boy armed with an old rust-covered bucket but a boy all the same. As he walked he could sometimes hear the townsfolk mutter under their breath. He paid them no mind, after all, he had a job to do and by sage, he was going to do it. He had just walked up the sizeable hill when he eyed a boy with brown-colored hair and green eyes. The boy seemed to be hiding or at least trying seeing as he was behind a tree two sizes too small. The boy reminded him of yet another. One who also seemed incapable of camouflage or hiding in general. But at least he wasn't trying to hide under a square looking stone so he had that going for him at least. As soon as he had made his way over to the well the boy jumped out from behind the tree and ordered him to pay a toll.

"To use this here well you must pay a toll". The boy said sticking his hand out. Naruto only eyed the boy. The boy seemed like a farmer's son seeing as his clothes smelled like manure and had clearly been worn for many years.

"Hey, you have to pay a toll for use of this here well". The boy yelled out again looking indignant at being seemingly ignored. Naruto deciding to play along for a bit asked the boy why he must pay a toll.

"Years back a girl came to this here well and fell in. On that night was a high wind and heavy rain and so nobody heard her cries for help. The next day after the wind and rain had passed she was found dead. From that day to this anybody must pay a toll". The boy said before once more putting his hand out awaiting payment.

"I'm sorry but I have no money on me". Naruto said before the boy retracted his hand.

"Then leave if you know what's good for you". The boy said before shooing him away. Forcing him to return to the tiny farmstead waterless. When the man saw this his face seemed to turn red with rage and for a second he feared he would attack him then and there. But he walked past him, down the dirt path, up the hill, and to the boy. Once there he picked the boy up and beat him till his backside was red.

"Now go home fore I tell your father what you been doing"! The man yelled before seeing the boy off. Once that was done he walked back to the farmstead.

"Now go get me my water". The man ordered. Naruto at once was off once more. When he had returned from the well he watched as the man entered a blacksmith hut and lit a fire.

"Good pour it into that trough over there". The man said as he moved a bit of iron and began working it into a sword. The sounds of his hammer sounded throughout the enclosed space.

"So you're a blacksmith"? Naruto asked as he watched as he placed the iron sword into the cool water and back out again.

"For many long years, I have, yes. My father was the blacksmith before me but that was fore he was killed by a wild boar. From that day to this I have run the place". The man said as he placed it aside and started work on another.

"I never asked for your name. What is it? Naruto asked.

"My name is Astrid Oakenshield. Son of Ptoic Oakenshield and Elsa Von Oakenshield. We Oakenshield's have been blacksmiths to the kings and queens of this land for close to an age now. Stories say our clan came from the blue mountains to the north near the sea but nobody's lived that far north in many generations". Astrid answered before plunging the sword into the cool liquid.

"Why"? Naruto asked as he continued to watch as the man hammered upon the blades. With each hit, he could see many tiny orange-colored sparks flying outward. The man seemed to consider the question being asked for a time but in the end, he decided to not answer.

"It's not a matter that concerns you. Best you see to matters that do". The man said before a younger man entered. He was lean and clearly had trained long and hard. When his eyes landed upon the form of Naruto he seemed almost perplexed at the unexpected guest.

"F...father who be this"? He asked pointing to Naruto.

"He's Naruto Uzumaki. He's our guest so stop pointing at him. It's rude to point". Astrid Oakenshield said as he set aside his fifth sword. Killing the fire he walked over and clasped his son's shoulder.

"See him around the city. He is new here and would likely get lost otherwise". Astrid Oakenshield told his son before walking into the much cooler air outside.

"Of course, father". The older boy said before he and Naruto were off to the city. What Naruto didn't know was his life would forever change upon his entering into the fortified capital city of Zodenhaim.


End file.
